Attaching a tire chain onto the tire of a motor vehicle is often an extremely difficult and messy process. A major difficulty with attaching a tire chain is trying to connect the inner chain links, those on the far side of the tire. This can often require crawling under the fender of the motor vehicle alongside a busy road during a howling snowstorm. In addition, once the tire chains are attached to the tires, they are invariably loose and require a second roadside stop for retightening. Tire chain mounting devices have been developed that attempt either to obviate the need for attaching the inner links or to align the inner links to make the attachment simpler. Each of those devices has disadvantages, though, and none has been adopted widely in the marketplace.